


Catch Me

by Skullszeyes



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Angel Wings, Boys Kissing, Conduit Fic, Delgene, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Eugene is out of power and wants to siphon more from the jumbo screens in the lantern district, but someone's close behind.





	

Eugene sprinted down the narrow alleys of Seattle, the cold air bit his skin and the fog wafted from the water and onto the sidewalks. Making the city look a little eerie with its yellowish street lights. He glided his hand along the walls until he stopped in an alley, back pressed against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He closed his hands into fists and waited until his heart had settled into a steady beat before looking around for an exit.

It wasn’t until he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard laughter echoing down the alley he came from. Followed by the stench of ash and fire, it blew away the fog. Eugene gritted his teeth and knew he wouldn’t get far on the ground, he willed his powers to surface, a bright digital fold of wings appeared on his back, arching until they were fully formed into the imitation of angel wings from his favorite game—Heaven’s Hellfire.

He flapped the wings a few times, gathering momentum before taking off into the night sky. The speed and the wind made his mouth parch as he gasped for air, slowing his ascend, he turned around and noticed a bright reddish and orange glow against the red brick walls.

His heart startled at the sight as he turned and began making his way toward the bridge. There were a lot more larger screens on that end of the city and if he can siphon more power, he can stay a step ahead.

This little game began about an hour ago, he had protested at first but he found himself running nonetheless. A sense of excitement coursed through him, he was light on his feet with a smile on his lips. Afterwards, he couldn’t help but remember Curdan Cay. How they chased the conduits and dragged them to a prison they considered _freedom_.

He reminded himself that this wasn’t any of the enforcers that came for him six years ago. That no one was hunting them, it was just a harmless game. That was it. And Eugene was great at games. If he could get across and maybe pop into his own world, he can possibly send the other inside too.

Even the odds.

Being conduits, one with the ability to mimic others, didn’t exactly even anything, but Eugene didn’t complain.

Biting his lower lip, he pushed the wings to flap faster as he looked down at the dark sea that looked like a mass of emptiness. The waves sounded like screams and he had to will the memories to fade. Clenching his fists, he looked toward the brightened city that was getting closer and closer.

Eugene smiled and looked over his shoulder. Brow arched at the sight of a speeding bright light tearing high into the sky before moving towards him like some kind of missile.

“He really wants to win,” said Eugene, glancing down at the water and wondered what kind of mood would send him in if he fell in.

He was so close, yet his wings were beginning to falter at his weight. His power was depleting. He needed to drain energy for himself. He could see civilians noticing him, some screamed, while others pulled out their phones and began either taking pictures or a video.

Eugene scrambled to pull his hood over his head and hid his face with his hands. “Up. Go up,” he demanded, pushing his power to the brink as he ascended higher over a building.

The blue digital cubes that was made up of his wings were dissipating one after the other. He panicked, swaying his body before he could fall into a crowd of people he did not want to confront. His body was a lot more durable and the pain of impact wouldn’t hurt as much. No Conduit had broken any bones since becoming who they are, some died in extreme attacks by the D.U.P, but falling from a tall building did nothing.

Not like he would want to fall into a crowd of people. He’d either kill them or expose himself. Both things he didn't want to do. Before his wings faded into nothing, he fell through the air and landed on top of a building. He shuddered as he hurried over to the edge of the building and looked over for an accessible screen that was turned on.

Jumbo screens were several blocks away, he wasn’t sure if sliding off the roof and running the next few blocks over would suffice. Not when he knew he couldn’t underestimate his own endurance when his powers were depleted, he could feel a smidge, but it made no difference. One flick and his energy was gone.

“I… have to take a risk,” he murmured to himself, half not convinced as he looked around for a ladder. He noted it had gone quiet over the past few minutes, he glanced to the dark water and saw no flicker of light over its surface.

“Did he fall in?” he wondered, sliding down the edge and free falling to the ground. His heart felt like it was heading to his throat before he used the last of his power and slowed his descend. Eugene landed, almost toppling over by his lack of balance before grasping the wall.

“Whoa!” Eugene’s lips parted as he slowly turned to see a smoke wielding conduit wearing a lopsided grin. “You keep on surprising me, Eugene.” He tilted his chin up as Eugene straightened, “Didn’t think you’d actually take this route. Figured you’d go flying across the city to hide out behind one of the big jumbo screens.” He turned his attention back to Eugene and grinned, the ash and smoke around him began to whirl, the fire coiling in his hand.

“I’m guessing you’re out of power, gamer boy. Go on, I’ll give you a head start, I always liked a fair game.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “Once I’m at full power, you won’t be able to catch me.”

“Oh, Eugene. I caught you once before, I can do it again.”

Eugene bit his lower lip and started to run. He didn’t look back and trembled at another familiar feeling when he was strapped down in a chair and Augustine tormented him. He seeked help from his powers, depended on them and hoped they could fly him away from that hell hole.

“This isn’t like that, it’s over, it’s not going to happen again,” he said to himself, and this time he seeked his power for another reason. “You’re not going to win, Delsin.”

One block down and he heard the laughter that made him quiver with expectation. Eugene couldn’t help and laugh as well, not as loud, but more playful. He ran down an alley to escape from the opened road and the people gathering in the Lantern District.

He almost whimpered at the sight of the large screens blaring some kind of commercial. The lights, the sounds, the power that urged him to grasp hold. It was all he needed and he could finally get away and win this game of theirs.

“Eugene, come on buddy, you’re not even trying,” Delsin called.

Frowning, he pushed himself and headed straight into traffic without even realizing it. He was always so careful about going outside and avoiding interacting with the world that sometimes he forgets that accidents do happen when you’re not looking.

“Eugene!” Delsin yelled and all Eugene could see were extremely bright lights and a bunch of screeching cars before he was flung into the air.

He gasped as he felt hands wrap around him and the heat of Delsin’s body warming his back. His breath blew against his neck, he grunted and climbed higher into the air. Delsin’s smoke power that came from Hank wasn’t like Fetch’s or his own. It had limitations and carrying an extra person in his arms was one of them.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Delsin yelled, they were heading to the ground quickly and before Eugene knew it. Delsin’s smoke went out and they both yelled before hitting the ground.

Delsin landed half on Eugene who groaned. Without any power, his pain was more noticeable and he was slightly unaccustomed to it. He turned his body and pushed Delsin off of him.

“Come on, Eugene, it’s not my fault you weren’t looking—”

“Need.. power,” Eugene murmured, getting to his feet and staggering back to his knees.

“Whoa, Eugene, hey,” Delsin rose, coming to his side. “You’re really out, didn’t expect that.”

Eugene narrowed his eyes at him. “You think I play chicken with traffic before sprouting wings _all_ the time?”

Delsin shrugged. “Besides playing games and hiding in your lair, you might have more mysterious hobbies I don't know about, gamer boy.”

Eugene panted as Delsin helped him toward the large screens. He raised his hand but he was too far away. Delsin groaned as he gripped Eugene’s waist and launched them onto the roof.

“Damnit,” Delsin muttered, stumbling to his knees while Eugene headed for the jumbo screen. He raised his hand and pulled the power out of the TV. It was a bright and spectacular and maybe frightening to the crowd that was watching. The digital cubes flowed into his body and he felt relieved and full.

The screen went entirely black as he turned to Delsin, he formed his angel wings that were wider and luminescence.

Delsin grinned. “Now you’re taking me for a ride?”

Eugene rolled his eyes and grasped Delsin’s arm before soaring into the sky. He took them to another roof where he let his wings fold at his back, dragging behind him. He waited for Delsin to replenish his own power from a duct looking thing.

He turned, grinning. “I win.”

Eugene glared. “It’s a tie.”

“Nope. I won. Remember the almost near death experience.” Eugene backed away, swallowing his spit as Delsin closed in on him. “Come on, say it, gamer boy.”

“Quit calling me that.”

Rolling his eyes, Delsin leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Eugene’s head. He stood a foot taller and they were the same age, yet Eugene felt small. His wings twitched at the proximity and yet he couldn’t help saying.

“You won.”

“And what is my reward for winning,” Delsin asked, still grinning.

Eugene bit his lower lip, it was sore, but it helped distract him from his own beating heart thumping away in his chest. “A kiss.”

“Exactly.”

“We aren’t teenagers, Delsin.”

“So, I still won and now I get my prize.” He shuddered as Delsin leaned down, tilting his head to the side. Eugene closed his eyes and felt the soft press of his lips moving against his. Eugene pulled him closer, arching against Delsin as the kiss deepened and he let out a moan that vibrated against their lips.

“Jeez, Eugene,” Delsin murmured, nuzzling the side of his head before planting a kiss on his temple.

“We’ve been dating for six months, is what I mean,” Eugene said, still holding Delsin close. “I don’t get why we have to chase each other around for a kiss.”

“Makes things interesting,” Delsin said, his hand sliding to Eugene’s back where he tugged on his wing. “Now this gives me ideas, _angel_.”

Eugene flushed at the thought as he wrapped his arms around Delsin’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a vine of Eugene and Delsin that I really liked and thought of writing this. It was supposed to be shorter, but oh wells. I'm not great with romance and such, so I'm pretty bad at that. :/ I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> The Vine thinger if you want to look it up - ( [GT] Infamous Touch 2 in 1 plot twist & ship. )


End file.
